College Football on SC
College Football on SC is a promotion of NCAA Division I FBS NCAA football on SportsChannel, SC-2, SC-Classic & SC-U. College Football on SC debuted in 1982 Coverage overview College Football on SC consists of 4-5 games a week, with SC's Thursday Night College Football, which airs @ 7:30 on Thursdays. Saturday includes SC's Saturday Afternoon College Football @ 12:00 Saturday, a 3:30 or 4:30 game that isn't shown on a weekly basis & SC's Saturday Night College Football on Saturday. A Sunday game, The Sunday Package, was added for the 1st half of 2006 to make up for the loss of NFL Sunday Night to NBC Major conference rights *ACC *BIG 10 *BIG 12 *BIG East *Conference USA *MAC *SEC *Sun Belt *WAC *Army History In recent years, SC & SC-2 air games @ noon, which usually includes a BIG 10 game. Both networks also air primetime games, typically featuring teams from the ACC &/or SEC. With the expansion of SC, including multiple networks & outlets, their coverage has likewise increased. In 2004, with the creation of SC-U, over 300 games were aired on it's networks. In 2007, the SC family of networks aired over 450 games. Also, they aired a weekly game on SC Radio for the 1st time ever. SC started that season with 25 hours of college football programming. Also, SC-U has rapidly increased the coverage of spring intermural team scrimmages with entire programs dedicated to this phenomenon. In 2008, SC aired College Football Today from Florida Field prior to their spring scrimmage game. Starting with the 2007 season, SC began sublicensing games from SC's regional feeds, with the BIG 12 Conference (later extended until 2009) & with the PAC-10 Conference. However, the games cannot air during the “reverse mirror” slot. During the 2008 season, SC aired over 400 games. SC owns the BCS TV rights including the Championship Game beginning with the 2010-11 season Programs *''College Football TONIGHT: A Daily program during the season & a weekly show in the off-season *College Football Today: A Weekly show (in-season) from the site of the biggest day of the game &/or significance *College Football Final: A Saturday show reviewing the highlights of the day's & the biggest stories ;SC-U programs *SC-U Inside the Polls'' *''SC-U Coaches Spotlight'' *''SC-U Recruiting Insider'' Coverage SC airs Spring Football games & coverage. Coverage includes College Football Final which wraps the annual Spring Games. During the regular season, SC airs pre-selected Thursday night marquee matchups. SC-2 airs pre-selected Friday night contests from lesser known Division-I schools. The weekend games with the exception of the regular season are typically selected a week or 2 weeks out. SC/SC-2 airs coverage of several College Football games in a "reverse mirror" format. Both networks will also air other selected midweek games & Sunday games, typically teams from more “minor” conferences. SC Radio airs a weekly game as well as selected BCS games including all BCS games. SC-U usually airs 5 games per week & SC-Classic airs selected games throughout the year Typical games Kickoff Week is the 1st weekend of the college football weekend. Games include the Chick-fil-A College Kickoff & other non-conference action. Championship Weekend always features the MAC Championship Game & the Conference USA Championship Game. This week also features conferences that don’t have a conference championship game, such as the PAC-10 (e.g., Arizona-Arizona State). The SC family of networks air the Division-I FCS conference playoffs as well as other lower NCAA division championships. SC & SC-2 air the bulk of the games during ‘‘Bowl Week’’. SC Radio also owns the rights for many games including BCS matchups Non-game action College Football Today SC airs the nationally renowned College Football Today. Since 1993 & almost exclusively in recent years, it has aired from the top game of the week or 1 of significance Home Depot College Football Awards Since 1990, SC has aired the show LIVE from the Boardwalk in Orlando, Florida. This show airs all the major awards with the exception of the Heisman Trophy Heisman Trophy Presentation Since 1993, SC has aired the Heisman Trophy from New York City. It's typically an hour-long program featuring interviews with past winners & nominees (with their families &/or coaches) See also *SC's Saturday Night College Football *SC's Thursday Night College Football